Realizations  HenryXVito
by TakeNoShit
Summary: Henry comes by to have a 'talk' with Vito.   This is my first HenryxVito fanfiction. I sure hope you enjoy it :D Please tell me what you think, I need feedback!


Late summer evenings, the most wonderful of evenings. Beautiful, warm, enchanting. It was surely something special about it all, to be able to watch the sun go down late at night, be outside lightly dressed and stay up until the morning hours. Though almost everyone in Empire Bay, except for the youngsters, work even during summer, people are still seen walking the streets at night. It's almost as if they don't need to sleep.  
>However, not all we're out socializing or partying. One man in particular was sitting at home. He had no desire to go outside, or to do anything at all. He didn't want to sleep either, so sitting up all by himself was what he was planning on doing. It would give him time to think, and hopefully relax. There was so much going on around him right now, so much that had happened to him during the last few years. It was exhausting.<br>The mans name was Vito Scaletta. He lived in a beautiful house with his own pool in the yard, in a pretty neighborhood. He had money in his pockets, friends and fancy cars. What troubled him was that he was slowly realizing where his way of life was taking him. Along with, another problem. A problem that was catching up to him, real fast.

A knock on the door made Vito look up and take his eyes off the flames dancing in the fireplace. He stood up from where he had been sitting in the couch, and started to walk towards the door. He wasn't expecting anybody, but he could guess who it was. Probably the same man who had been visiting him more constantly lately. Vito opened the door, and found that his suspicions were true. He stood there, all suited up as always. Henry.  
>Vito let out a small sigh. He enjoyed Henry's company, no doubt, but he was the main reason to the quarrels Vito had with himself.<p>

"Henry.." He mumbled. The older man just looked at him, calm and serious as always. He noticed the tired, almost troubled look in Vito's eyes, but he didn't let that take him off.  
>"Evening, Vito. Can I come in?"<br>Vito opened the door a bit more and turned around a bit, as if he was about to go further into the house again. "Yeah sure. Whatever." He answered in that mumbling voice, as he turned his back to Henry and walked towards the living room. Henry stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. This was nothing new, he'd been here before. Many times before actually. Usually without even getting an invitation from Vito. Though sometimes he would, but usually Henry was the one who came by when he had the time. Sure, he was working with Vito and Joe again, but sometimes he got things to take care of on the side, watching his own back for one. So, therefore Vito could never really know where Henry was at, and there would be no reason in calling him.

Vito went back into the living room and sat down in the small couch, opposite of the fireplace. He picked up a packet of cigarettes from the coffee table, as well as the lighter. He put a cigarette to his lips, as he listened to Henry's calm, secure steps though the hall, coming closer. Henry stopped once he reached the opening to the small kitchen, and he watched Vito as the younger male lit his cigarette. Once that was done, Vito threw the lighter onto the table and leaned back in the couch. The lighter slid across the table, but stopped in the middle.  
>A short silence followed as Vito took a draw of the cigarette, and exhaled the smoke.<br>"What do you want, Henry?"  
>"Same as always when I come over. Talk." Henry smiled, very briefly as he slowly walked towards the couch.<br>"I ain't got nothing to talk to you about." Vito responded, cold as one could possibly be. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy Henry's company. But that man had caused so much trouble it was unbelievable.  
>Henry sat down next to Vito, who still had his eyes on the fire.<br>"Then I guess everything's as usual." Henry said, and watched his younger friend., a man he had come to respect. First time they met, Vito was the average newbie in Henry's eyes. They hadn't gotten along well at first, with the problems with the gas stamps and all, but later on Vito had proven to be a born Mafioso. Henry had even taken him in as a friend, along with Joe. However, Vito was the one he turned to in most cases.

"Look, Vito."  
>Henry leaned forward a bit, resting his arms on his thighs. Just as he was about to say something more, Vito interrupted.<br>"The answer is no Henry." Vito kept on staring into the fire, almost looking emotionless. But, truth to be told, he felt a lot of things. He just didn't know how to show it.  
>Henry looked up at Vito, now slightly offended.<br>"What is it with you lately? You're acting like a fucking asshole"  
>"Because I know what you want Henry and you know it ain't gonna happen. Give it up!" Vito turned his head and looked at the older male with an irritated look.<br>"What did I ever do to you, huh?" Henry asked with a dark, angry undertone in his voice.  
>"Let's see,first you put me in jail, when I get out you're nowhere to be found, then all of a sudden you show up, out of the fucking blue and expect me to get you into the family. And when I do you still never tell me anything, I got no idea where the fuck you are, I don't even know where the fuck you live!"<br>"Look, I'm sorry I got you into jail, how many times to I have to tell you? That's why I didn't talk to you or Joe at all afterwords, you'd be better off without me!"  
>"Then why did you come back?"<br>Silence followed. Henry and Vito looked at each other. No, they stared into each other eyes. Vito, searching for answers, and Henry, tongue-tied.  
>This was what it usually came down to, the fact that Vito still hadn't let it go. It seemed he couldn't forgive Henry, yet he didn't want to part from him.<br>"Why is it that you can't forgive me? I came back, I even spared the life of that old man, for **you**! If anyone finds out about that I'm a dead man, Vito."  
>Vito turned his eyes away from Henry as he remembered the day Leo was supposed to die. He remembered how it had felt, hearing the gunblast. And then, Henry came out, and Leo was unharmed. Vito owed Henry for that, no denial. He was, all in all, a very gentle and humble man. Someone Vito greatly respected and liked. Perhaps, a bit too much.<br>"Vito, you never had these problems with me before. You're going cold on me, why is that? I came back for you, and you're my friend. Why are you turning on me?"  
>Henry's voice was serious, low, and almost whispering. Though his voice left no signs of it, he was hurt by the fact that Vito seemed to almost avoid him. Yet his actions confused Henry, since they went against Vito's own words at times. That was why Henry needed to talk to him, he needed to figure this out. Now.<br>Vito sat silent. He knew his slowly growing hatred for Henry wasn't really hatred. He just didn't know how to handle his own feelings, and it turned into frustration and anger. He had hoped it would turn Henry off, and get him going. But Henry knew Vito better than that. He knew Vito's true feelings.  
>"Least you could to is tell me." Henry muttered.<br>"No matter." He continued and looked up at Vito who had gone back to watching the fire while he smoked his cigarette.  
>"I already know. You can't hide it Vito, neither can I. Don't get why you're trying so hard to doubt it, doubt <em>us<em>."  
>Vito flinched, barely noticeable.<br>"Fuck are you talking about Henry. There's no us."  
>Henry kept his eyes on Vito who finally looked at him now, with that patronizing look.<br>Trying to cover up his own feelings and thoughts, but Henry knew how to get out the real Vito again. It wasn't really that hard, at all. He knew Vito, and this was all a charade. He was trying to fool Henry, and himself.

"Whatever"

Henry reached out for Vito's hand, about to put the cigarette to his lips again. He grabbed the younger males wrist, and held it in a firm grip as he came closer with his face.  
>"I know you feel it Vito. If you hated me so you wouldn't let me into your house."<br>"If I lock you out you might come after me with a gun. Fuck I don't need that."  
>"Oh yeah?" Henry moved even closer, and Vito could feel the heat of his breath on his lips. The men's eyes were locked in each other with great tension between the two.<br>"If you hated me you wouldn't let me do this."  
>Before Vito had a chance to answer, Henry pressed his lips against his and practically forced his tongue into Vito's mouth. Vito rocked back, but Henry had him in a tight grip. It didn't take long before the young male lost himself in the kiss, still with a glum look on his face. He hated that he couldn't fight it. He hated that he valued Henry and their friendship so much. He hated the fact that he couldn't be without him. He hated that they couldn't be together.<br>He had made the realization a while back. Henry and Vito would meet, talk and drink. It hadn't taken long before Vito realized he didn't feel the same way when he was around Henry, as he did when he was around Joe or any of the other guys. He couldn't even remember feeling that way for any girl. Not that strongly. Henry had obviously made the realization himself, pretty early. But he didn't seem to get it through his head that there was no way for them to be together. They would most likely get killed, if not at least thrown out and looked at like the homo's of the city. Who wanted that? Not Vito.

As the kiss proceeded, Henry's hand followed Vito's wrist to his hand, and was then able to get a hold of the half-smoked cigarette. Henry put it out against the table, and then let his hand find it's way to Vito's shoulder, where it pushed lightly. Vito leaned back a bit and had to use his arm to stay in a half-sitting position with Henry slightly leaning over him. Henry knew that Vito like him like he liked Vito, and he knew that he enjoyed being with Henry. It wasn't easy to notice, Vito always lost himself and went soft as soon ad Henry kissed him. It was like every wall he had attempted to put up around himself to prevent Henry from getting to him, just came crashing down as soon s their lips met. No doubt that Vito loved it, loved Henry. And Henry, he loved the youngster right back.  
>Their lips parted, and Henry opened his eyes to look into Vito's. Vito let out a small huffing noise as the kiss ended, and opened his eyes to look up at the man who had complete control over him.<br>"Now do you hate me?" Henry mumbled.  
>"Fuck you Henry." Vito responded and felt the older mans lips briefly touching his yet again. Henry smiled a crooked smile as he thought to himself; 'Please do.'<br>It was beyond him how Vito could deny this. He understood his concerns, but nobody had any reason to follow any of them around, so how would this get out? If they kept quiet and didn't act suspicious around each other out in public, nobody would ever know. It was just a matter of being discrete. But as usual, Vito had trouble taking the chance. But Henry we're gonna keep trying to persuade him.  
>"What if the guys find us? Or the Don. We're fucked." Vito pulled his head away from Henry as he began to feel his concerns coming back to him.<br>"Fuck those old bastards! Why would they find out? All we gotta do is make sure nobody knows what's going on, and we're safe." Henry didn't move, and since he was leaned over Vito he had him where he wanted him. Vito shook his head and looked troubled again. He didn't like, and he didn't want, to take risks like this. He had a bad feeling about it all, and up until now every time someone had made him do something he felt was gonna turn around and kick them in the ass at some point, he had been right to think so. It had always ended badly. Why would this be different?  
>Henry kissed Vito once again, deeply as he began to push him down against the couch. Vito quickly lost track of his mind and thoughts, and joined in on the kiss without any fuss. He followed Henry's movements and was soon completely on his back in the couch with Henry on all four over him.<br>The kiss got more intense as Vito finally seemed to quit fighting his feelings, and actually put his hands on Henry's hips. Henry's own hands we're placed in the couch, as support, whilst the other one had started to grab a hold of Vito's shirt, close to his neck It was in the way and Henry wanted it off. Though he knew that Vito wasn't gonna let that happen very easily. He had been stopped before, but hopefully, maybe, this time Henry would be able to get what he really wanted from Vito.

One of Vito's hands followed Henry's side and up on his back. He could, but only barely, feel Henry's body underneath the suit, and Henry could only barely feel Vito's gentle touch. It annoyed him, and he was growing impatient. Henry's hand followed Vito's shoulder and then his collar bone, until he could feel a button underneath his fingers. He began to unbutton Vito's shirt, but before he had even been able to unbutton the second of the buttons on Vito's white shirt, Vito realized what was going on. He had never done that kind of thing with a man before, and he had never felt this way for any man before, so Vito was still very confused with himself. Why did he feel this way for Henry? If he truly was a homosexual - well, a bisexual it would be, since he greatly enjoy women as well - why hadn't he ever been attracted to another man before? What if this was just a mistake, something he did to kill his loneliness. If so, he was being a real asshole to Henry, who obviously had feelings for Vito.  
>Vito had never even thought of sleeping with another man, but he had known from the beginning when he and Henry had shared the first kiss that something like this was bound to happen. He just didn't know how to react to it. He knew himself, although he never admitted it, that Henry was attractive to him. He enjoyed the mans presence, his personality and probably his body too. Though Vito had never seen it, just like Henry had barely seen Vito's. What if he wasn't attracted to Henry at all? What if the only reason Vito had these feelings was because Henry was a good kisser?<br>Vito had tried to think of what Henry would look like without clothes, and how it would feel to be with him. But it was all extremely blurry to Vito. He couldn't know, because he had no experience in it. 

Vito's hands left Henry's sides and grabbed his upper arms instead, so that Vito could pull him away and prevent him from unbuttoning his shirt. Their lips lost touch again, and Vito met Henry's eyes that were just screaming 'Why?' to him.  
>"Fuck Henry, I can't." Henry glanced over Vito, and his eyes got stuck at the small part of Vito's chest that was showing. He wanted to see more, It was aching in his hands and fingers to get that shirt out of the way. But Henry, he was no rapist.<br>"Get off. I can't." Vito began to shove Henry to get him to move, which he did. Well, partly at least. He moved enough for Vito to be able to sit up again, but Henry was still sitting with his legs on each side of Vito's.

"Vito." Henry voice was low, soft, but Vito didn't want to listen. Henry let out a sigh, as he realized his chances of getting what he wanted was nowhere to be found. At least right now.  
>"You're fucking with my brain." Henry said, and Vito looked up at him, a bit afraid that he older man might have gotten mad at him.<br>"But, you keeping me waiting just makes it more worth the wait. And when you're ready, you can be damn sure I'll be there to show you how it's done."  
>Vito's actually looked a bit surprised after Henry's words. But perhaps Henry was right. Perhaps what he felt for Henry was real, but Vito simply wasn't ready to go to the extreme yet. It would be a big step for him, and probably a very odd experience. He felt confused already, maybe that was the reason he just couldn't go through with it. But maybe, some day. Hopefully Henry wouldn't get tired of waiting and leave Vito behind again. Swear if he did, Vito would track him down.<br>Henry and Vito take part in another deep kiss, as the fire not too far away from them, pops and crackles, like so many nights before.

The end


End file.
